Previously, different methods to scoop objects or persons up from the sea with the help of baskets and similar scooping means are known. Common to such methods is that the rescue vessel encompasses a mechanism, as mentioned above, which is operated by one or more of the crew members. But normally, the mechanisms can not be operated by the pilot of the ship alone.
Furthermore, the launching mechanisms are very complex and require equipment which needs a lot of space in order to function.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new construction for a rescue system of the abovementioned kind.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a simple mechanical system which offers a simple launching of the rescue basket (or stretcher).
It is also an object of the invention that the new construction for launching the rescue basket, scooping up and bringing onboard the rescued person can be operated by one single person onboard the vessel. This means that the rescue vessel can be one-man operated, and still the pilot can operate the rescue equipment according to the invention without having to leave his seat from where he controls the operation of the vessel.